


Heroes and Villains - Of Patience and Powers

by irishlullaby13



Series: Heroes and Villains [17]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 12:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15119792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishlullaby13/pseuds/irishlullaby13
Summary: Abbie decides it's time to put her powers to the test and see what she can do.





	Heroes and Villains - Of Patience and Powers

She had been trying so hard. However, she had thus far been unsuccessful. It was easy when she was happy. It came so naturally when she laughed or sang or danced. But she wasn't content with that, oh no. 

Not after she had panicked and, out of nowhere, a tree root had jutted out to wind itself against their foe. And she wouldn't take any sass over telling her she was trying too hard. That she needed to come inside from the cold.

Yet here they were. She was kneeling in the snow, eyes closed in concentration. He was watching from the porch of the small cabin they had taken refuge in for the weekend. He had blankets and hot beverages at the ready despite her insistence that “The cold isn't what makes you sick. It's the indoors, in the heat, where all the germs fester.”

If he understood the Siren correctly, the cabin belonged to young Mister Joseph Corbin and she had implored him to let her to borrow it for the weekend to work on “honing her powers through meditation.”

Thus far, the only time she had entered a state of bliss was whilst they were tangled together upon various surfaces in the cabin.

Her head lifted and her eyes opened. For a moment, Ichabod was taken aback by a golden glow in her eyes as the sun peered over the trees beyond the lake. For a moment his mind became flooded with images of his Siren aflame as her elegant hands stretched over her head, appearing to cup the rising sun in them.

He fathomed he could see the flames flaring around her like blazing wings.

 _In the beginning, there was nothingness,_ he heard a deep baritone in the back of his head as his vision became black as pitch. _For one can only truly see Her light when they have been shrouded within the darkness._

The Siren's lips curled into a smile as she gazed at him. Almost immediately warmth whirled through their small alcove. Green grass spouted forth as snow melted around the Siren and then slowly spread outward until a space of about twenty feet surrounded her, in full bloom with small purple and yellow flowers.

She tilted her head gently and swept a hand elegantly forward. A path of dewy grass flanked by blooms formed between her and the steps of the porch. Ichabod slowly stepped down, walking towards his Siren.

When he reached her, he gently lowered himself to his knees and took her face in his hands, resting his forehead against hers. Her small fingers rested upon his wrists as she nuzzled her nose against his.

“Do you you remember,” she whispered. “When we hadn’t names? I was simply your Goddess. You were my God. Do you remember, my love? When we created the tiny people out of clay and told them go forth? How we used to lay in the garden? We were limitless.”

Ichabod closed his eyes and tried to concentrate. It was all so new to him, just as it was new to her. Could he remember beyond small flashes if he tried? 

As though on command, he saw a flash of a vision of his Siren snuggled up to his side, her cheek on his chest. She lay bare, only the cascade of her hair fanned over their nakedness. She was adorned with gold, bronze, and gemstone jewelry.

The Garden. Eternal springtime. He could remember watching Her descend from the cosmos like fire from the sky. The moment Her dainty little foot touched the ground, it had trembled.

He had made this planet for Her. With his own hands he had made the grassy plains, the deserts, the icy plains at the north and south ends. He had made various creatures for her to marvel at. 

It had all been destroyed within a moment of Her arrival. The soil had cracked and folded, making the mountains. She had wept, flooding his creation, said that She had ruined his lovely gift.

So he had created a chorus of beings to sooth her with gentle songs that reminded Her of being amongst the stars. Her tears became the rivers and the seas as he frantically tried to fix the damage. When she finally lowered Her hands to the ground, having been soothed by the sweet songs of his angels, the Garden had spouted forth from where She had touched it.

He may have been the one to create this place for Her. But it had been She that made it _beautiful_. The angels plucked the flowers and adorned Her hair with them. Slowly, She became joyous once again.

The Garden became their home. 

Ichabod felt wet warmth on his fingers so he opened his eyes. “We _were_ limitless,” he said softly. “But you have never been _simple_. Nor shall you ever be.”

He pressed his lips to hers, gentle as a feather. “How did you do it?” he asked softly.

“I thought of you,” the Siren murmured, then looked away as if ashamed. Unlike other times she had made flowers bloom, what she produced did not fade away. Instead snow began to gently float back in. “God… I'm so stupid.”

Ichabod tilted her face towards his once again. “I shall not abide anyone speaking ill of the woman I love. Especially the woman herself.”

The Siren rested her cheek on his chest, tucking herself under his chin as she shivered from the cold. “What did you remember?”

He touched his forehead to hers again. “I remember… Blinking into existence because you were lonely. I was formless. Merely an omnipresent being. You wanted to know if there were others in the darkness. I searched far and wide but found nothing. But then I found my way back to your light and woke you from your slumber.”

If he were to give it a name, the primordial goddess awakening had been something akin to the Big Bang. The egg-like vessel she--they--had been encased in had shattered and burst from around Her, spreading as far as the eye could see.

She had been beautiful. Floating in the ethereal darkness, surrounded by the newly created cosmos. Four faces. Four sets of arms and legs that She would later separate into four smaller individuals. To most She would have seemed so fierce and intimidating in Her magnitude.

But to him, She was his very reason for being. Whilst She blinked and marvelled at the colours surrounding her, picking her favourites, he had spun a portions of the scattered cosmos into orbs and dotted them throughout the galaxy. He used the colours to make a place She would find delight in.

“Let's go inside, where it's warm,” Ichabod murmured, stroking his fingers over her hair. His fingers trailed over her shoulders and down her arms until he lightly grasped her hands. “My love for you has been unwavering since the dawn of time, and I vow to you it shall continue to be no matter how many lifetimes we live through.”

Abbie slipped her hands into his coat and snuggled into his embrace. “It has, hasn't it? Although, we should get back inside and warmed up before this cold settles back in. Otherwise we may be having to do the whole multi-lives thing again way too soon.”

She squeaked when he swept her into his arms. Abbie wrapped her arms around his neck, her eyes dancing with delight. “Just so you know, I find it very sexy when you do this.”

“By beloved Siren, why do you think I keep doing it?”

Abbie buried her nose in the curve of his neck and giggled as he carried her away into the cabin, kicking the door closed behind them.


End file.
